


Highschool - A bad idea

by Oh_So_Emo



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autism, Bullying, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_So_Emo/pseuds/Oh_So_Emo
Summary: Ty goes to highschool - bad idea.............-This is also on my wattpad account





	Highschool - A bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> People (Ty) being bullied because he has Autism and for being gay. This is set a few years after lord of shadows so both Kit and Ty are in Year 12. Sorry if any characters are a bit OOC. I found some of them - particularly Ty - really hard to write. If anything offends anyone, please tell me!

Kit's POV  
I'll freely admit it. I thought that sending Ty to a mundane school was the worst idea ever. It was -- actually, I don't even know whose terrible idea it was. My poor boyfriend was never going to cope in the harsh environment commonly known as a school, and you can trust me- I went to one for most of my life.

Third Person (Ty) POV  
As Ty sat in the small classroom in the tutor time, a wrinkled old woman called out his name. "Tiberius Blackthorn, are you here? Tiberius?"

All the other kids in his class were laughing at him. Ty had nodded his head to say he was there, why were they laughing at him? Ty was scared. He wanted Kit --- he needed Kit. The wrinkly old lady who had introduced herself as Ms. Sitter asked for the classes attention, and asked for them to quieten down, but stifled laughter could still be heard. Ms. Sitter quietly said something to Ty.

"When I call your name, you say here." The fact that they were laughing at Ty because he hadn't said that he was there didn't seem like a very nice thing to do, and Ty believed that he had done nothing wrong.  
"So class, in the remaining 20 minutes of tutor time, we are going to play a game called 2 Truths and a Lie!" Exclaimed Ms. Sitter. The class collectively groaned at the thought of the childish game. They were year 12 students, not bored 9 year olds!  
"Who wants to go first?" No one raised their hand.  
"No one? Okay, Tiberius, given that you are new to the school, would you come up and have the first go." It was one of those requests that teachers make that aren't really requests, but are actually demands.  
"What do I do?" Ty asked, the whole class gasped. A few kids were brave enough to yell out things like  
"Have you been living under a rock? Wait- you can't have been- the rock might have taught you something because even a rock would be a million times smarter than you!"  
"Stay away from us because you are just so dumb it's infectious!"  
Ty didn't understand why someone would say being dumb in infectious- It wasn't... was it? And Kit had told him that he wasn't dumb - he just was autistic- he was just different and some people didn't like that. What if Kit didn't actually like him and was just pretending the whole time? What if--  
"Tiberius, take a seat. I will call someone else up to do a demonstration, and you can go next. Okay, Miles, come up and show everyone how to play. I need to photocopy something, sorry. I will be back in a minute." Ms. Sitter said, and the boy who made the remark about how dumb Ty was and the fact that it was probably infectious came and stood at the front of the classroom.  
"Okay, so the first one is that Tiberius is an idiot, the second is that I'm the most dope person in the world and the last one is that Tiberius is going to be single forevermore because he is so ugly." He said. Tiberius didn't understand why he'd say something like that, and was rather upset that he did say that, but thought about what Kit would do. Kit was not only Ty's boyfriend, but also his idol, his inspiration. Kit would make a stupid, sassy remark, so Ty did exactly that.  
"Well, I do act like an idiot occasionally, you are probably on drugs so you are a dope in that aspect and I have an amazing boyfriend, so the lie must be that I will stay single forever." The black haired boy looked pleased with himself and the idiot up the front was glaring at Ty.  
A bell that sounded distinctly similar to a kitchen timer went off.  
"Unfortunately, that is all we have time for today. Goodbye!"  
Ty wandered off into the hall, along with all the other students, when someone pushed him through a door. He immediately turned around and saw none other than the bitch named Miles. The door slowly closed and all the light disappeared. Ty listened to try and get a good idea of where Miles was before punching. The punch made contact with Miles, but Miles managed to kick Ty's knee, knocking him off balance. Ty hit a metal bucket during his fall, and heard something in his leg go crack as he hit the concrete. (AN: By the way, I am aware that Ty would beat a mundane in a fight, but just go with it) Ty screamed out in pain. Taking this as a sign he won, Miles said  
"Serves you right for being a dumb fag!" Miles walked out and shut the door behind him.  
Ty screamed as loud as he could. He needed to get someone's attention. Finally, after what seemed like hours, an old man in a cleaners outfit walked in. He introduced himself as Matt. Matt helped Ty up, and took him to the nurses office. By the time they reached the office, Ty was in agony. After hearing what had happened and inspecting his leg, the nurse confirmed that Ty's leg was broken. She told him that he was going to need to call someone to pick him up. Ty rang the institute phone.

"Hello, Kieran speaking." Kieran said from the institute phone.

"Hi Kieran, it's Ty."

"Aren't you meant to be at school?

"I am at school, but I need someone to pick me up."

"Is school really that bad?"

"Well yes, because some annoying kid broke my leg!" Ty was exasperated. Couldn't Kieran just come and pick him up?!

"Ok, calm down! Mark, Kit and I will come and pick you up."

"Do you ever go anywhere without Mark?"

"Yes.... Maybe.... No. Just remember that I could always send Julian to collect you, and he's in a foul mood today..."

"Okay, now just hurry up!"

Ty then proceeded to hang up the phone. He played with the bottom of his top. He had only been dating Kit for a few weeks. Would he think that Ty was weak for letting a mundane break his leg? Kit hadn't agreed with Ty going to school in the first place. There was no way that Kit would agree to letting him go back- luckily, he didn't wan't to.

Kit's POV

Kieran came rushing up to me.

"Go get Mark. We need to collect Ty from school. Some mundane kid broke his leg." He said.

"You go get your boyfriend Kieran. I'll be waiting for you in the car." I told him.

"But he's not.... Mark is not my boyfriend." Mark and Kieran had gotten back together since they broke up, but both are denying it. (An: I do know faeries can't lie. Kieran isn't.) We all knew it because Dru walked in on them at 3rd base. Dru gave us all the details-sadly. You really don't want to hear that about anyone, but particularly not your boyfriend's brother. I walked over to the car and got in the drivers seat. Luckily Mark and Kieran didn't take too long to get to the car. I drive as quickly as I can. I don't want Ty to have to wait for me to arrive. Also, I didn't want to arrive during recess, because three reasonably attractive men walking through a co-ed school causes plenty of unwanted attention.

We finally arrived at Ty's school- at recess. God fucking dammit. I was just at the gate when a girl with bleach blonde hair and a orange fake tan came up asking me on a date.

"Hey sexy, do you wann--" I cut her off halfway through.

"No." I said blatantly. Behind me, I could hear Mark and Kieran having a similar drama.

"Hey," a girl in skimpy clothes said, her hands in Mark's hair.

"Come on a date with me..." Her tone made me want to gag.

"Sorry Miss, I'm engaged." He said, showing the girl a black ring on his finger. I now know why Kieran was able to say that he wasn't Marks boyfriend! They were engaged!

"Your fiancee doesn't need to know..." Kieran chimed in with a (haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door)

"His fiance already knows, because his fiance is standing in front of you." Before stalking off towards Kit, with Mark in tow. I heard someone saying

"Eww... how can such handsome men be gay!?!", but shrugged it off and kept on walking towards the reception building, where I could be given instructions on where to find my precious boyfriend.

After a long trip around the school, we finally found the nurse's office. I ran in and looked around for Ty. As soon as I saw him, I ran up to him. I went to hug him, before thinking my actions through, and remembered that he may not want to be touched. Suddenly, in a joking tone he says,

"No hug for your boyfriend! How dare you?" I bent down to the bed's height and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, before Mark screamed out

"Ew! That's my brother there, I did not need to see that!" That made Ty giggle.

"We weren't even kissing! And you don't want to know what Dru saw you and your Fiance doing!" Mark and Kieran looked surprised that I knew, and Ty just looked straight up surprised.

"Wait- what! You guys are engaged! Why didn't you tell us?" I lifted Ty up bridal style and said,

"Let's finish this conversation in the car later. For now, let's just go get your stuff so that we can go home. And for your information Ty, you are certainly not coming back here." We walked to Ty's locker and grabbed his bag. I placed him in the back seat of the car. It was clear that not even the pain of his broken leg was getting Mark and Kieran out of that very awkward conversation.


End file.
